Halloween
by bones7864
Summary: In the domain inhabited by Halloween spirits, Jack Reaper has recently succeeded his father as the ruler of the realm. Having finished their most celebrated event during his first year as leader, Jack contemplates about his life and the future of Halloween. While thinking about new ideas for next year's event, he is met with unexpected visitors.
1. Chapter 1

A shadowy figure looks over a town desolated and gray from his home. The night covered the land with empty darkness with only the moon providing light.

His appearance makes him look human with dark hair and blood red eyes wearing a skull mask. His attire consist a black, slick jacket with a hoodie over his head that covered to his knee level, black pants and short-heeled black shoes.

It has already been about a year since Jack took over the position as leader of the realm from his father. As powerful as he is, Jack has yet to master his true form. His powers carries the risk of going out of control. Moreover, his true form consumes an enormous amounts of energy, which inadvertently absorb the energy of nearby victims. Thus he takes on this abridged form.

His house was a large mansion located at the outskirts of the town, surrounded by a field that bared pumpkins with faces (they are not carved, this is how they are).

It has been three weeks after the town have just finished celebrating their most important holiday, Halloween.

Reasons for commemorating Halloween include honoring the tradition that began many egos ago as well as energizing up the residents of the town.

But, one of most important goals involves collecting fear, a form an energy used by the inhabitants in this realm. The main source of fear comes from humans, whom they can extract from by scaring them.

Every year in Halloween, they would journey to the human world to gather enough fear to last an entire year and more so.

The residents harness fear to be used as fuel for their technologies and nourishment for the land.

Fear can also be converted to power by certain individuals in order to perform distinct techniques.

In other words, fear is the source of their power and livelihoods.

It is for these reasons that the responsibility for ensuring the flow of energy falls on him and expectations for him to be a competent leader are high.

While humans still carry fear of the unknown, recently scaring humans is becoming more of a challenge as their preferences have changed from what they were in the past.

As he glances over the town, there doesn't seem to be interesting going on other than the usual rowdiness at this dark hour. Jack decides to turn in for the night, making his way to the house and into his room.

 **Hopefully, I can think of more ideas in the morning.**

As many thoughts clouds his mind, Jack removed his jacket and shoes and lays on the bed and slowly begins to drift into sleep.

….

….

….

 _KKKYYYYYYYAAAAAHHHH!_

Jack was awoken by bloodcurdling screams from a distance.

 **I wonder if there is someone at the door.** (His doorbell makes a scream when rung)

He sluggishly gets up and walks to the entrance.

When he opens the door, he saw that it was morning and the skies are colored with a murky gray devoid of sunlight.

From what he can tell after looking at his surroundings, there seems to be a commotion happening in the town, where the sound he heard originated.

 _Big news, Jack. Big news!_

Suddenly he heard a voice, and saw a person running towards his house.

It was a young werewolf, who was also his childhood friend.

 _Bell, what is with all this noise so early in the morning?_

 **There shouldn't be event going on today, not that I know of.**

 _There are humans among us!_ said the wolf with excitement in his voice and eyes.

 _….._ **What**


	2. Chapter 2

_According to eyewitnesses, the humans were seen at the center of town and they just scattered before anyone could tell where they went._

Jack was walking alongside Bell as the werewolf gave details regarding this morning's incident.

 **Humans shouldn't be able to be to cross into our world. I wonder if the gate is malfunctioning.**

They were walking near the outer side of town. Eventually, the two approached a structure looking like a huge black crystal planted on the ground.

Jack placed his hand onto the crystal.

 **It doesn't look the gate was activated recently, so how were the humans able to come here?**

This gate allows the residents of Halloween to travel to the human world. The only one who can activate the portal is the current ruler of the realm, which happens to be Jack.

 _Also, some of the residents were thinking about making human stew. I heard from the older folks that humans are chewy on the outside and crunchy on the inside. This would be my first time eating humans, so I can't wait._ The werewolf said with anticipation in his eyes.

 _I think I will pass on that. Anyway,_ let me know if something happens.

 _Will do._

* * *

The two parted ways and Jack heads to his house to gather his thoughts when he notice that his door was open.

 **Did I remember to close the door?**

Suddenly, he heard screams and thrashing sounds coming from inside his house, prompting him to run to the source of the sounds.

When he enter the living room, he saw his furniture and décor in a mess.

 **What in the world happened here?**

Jack then noticed that there were voices coming from a crack in his closet.

As he went up the closet and reached for the knob, the door swung wide.

In less than a second, Jack finds himself lying on the ground. He felt a weight bearing on his chest.

 **Heavy** _._

When he opened his eyes, there were blue orbs staring back right back of him.

 _S-Sorry!_ The person quickly stood up. It was a girl with light brown hair.

Slowly one by one, a group of humans emerged from the closet.

 **Nine humans.** Jack counted.

 _It's fine._ _Who are you all?_ Jack gets on his feet and padded the dust off his clothes.

 _Let me introduce everyone. I'm Honoka. These are my friends, Umi, Kotori, Rin, Maki, Hanayo, Nico, Eli, and Nozomi._ The girl spoke while pointing to each respective person. _What's your name?_

 _Honoka!, this is not the time for introductions._ The blue-haired girl hiding behind Honoka's back said.

 _The name's Jack Reaper, anyway would you mind telling me what you all were doing in my closet?_

 _Well, you see, we got attacked by a huge purple snake and sort of ran to the nearest place we could hide._ The ginger-haired girl said nervously.

 **A purple snake?**

 _Oh, you must be talking about Scaly._

As if responding to my command, a giant snake with purple scales came out of an opening in the wall. The girls stared at the beast, their bodies frozen with fear.

The snake rested its head on my shoulder. I faced the snake and stroked the scales nears its mouth.

 _Don't worry about her. She just keeps out intruders._

 _HOW IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MAKE US FEEL BETTER? Eli said._

Jack heard something falling the floor and when he turned his head, he saw that Hanayo, Nico, and Umi were on the ground, passed out with their friends supporting them.

Scaly gave an ear-shattering hiss, startling the rest of the girls.

 _What does it want?_ Rin said with her body shaking.

 _Oh, she is just hungry._

 _HUNGRY!?,_ The other girls said with paled faces.

Jack used his right arm to grip his other arm and started pulling hard.

 _Hey what are you…_

Before Honoka could finished her question, Jack ripped his left arm completely from his shoulder (note no blood was spilled during this action) and threw the limb into the air. The snake in turn lunged and catch the limb in its mouth, making sounds of flesh and bones being torn apart.

 _W-W-WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?!_ Honoka said.

As Jack was explaining that this was no big deal, a brand new limb was protruding out of his shoulder.

 _AHHHH!._ Multiple screams filled the house.

By now, all but one of the humans fainted from the experience.

Jack saw a familiar white vapor emitting from the fallen girls, which he instantly gathers in his hand.

 _What are you doing?_

Jack looked at the purple-haired girl who doesn't seem frightened like the others.

 _Are you not scared of me?_ Jack said with a confused look.

 _Oh, I have been able to see all things spiritual and supernatural since I was little_ , so that it wasn't that scary although I was a bit surprised, Nozomi said with a nervous smile.

 _I see._

Just as Jack was trying to figure what his next move would be, a figure walked into the room. He looked like a young man with hair and eyes similar to Jack, wearing white shirt, and a black cape.

 _Hey, Jack do you have a minute? I want to talk to you about next' years even-_

The new comer stopped his words when he saw a number of humans in the room except one laying on the floor with Jack towering over them.

 _As expected from our leader to get time things done._ Said the new comer with a grin, showing his fangs and giving him two thumbs-up.

 **This is going to be a long day.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone.**

 **I actually wanted to finish this story before Christmas, but it got delayed due to my busy schedule.**

 **Without further ado, here is the next chapter.**

 **I do not own Love Live**

* * *

 _So this is the world of Halloween Spirits._

 _Yes it is._

 _And you are the current leader of this world._

 _That's correct._

 _I see. That would explain what we saw just now._

 _I apologize for scaring your friends._

 _It's fine as long as you mean us no harm._

Nozomi and Jack were sitting on the living room table, exchanging information between them. After awhile, the other humans begin to wake up although they were still wary by the presence of Jack and the vampire who went by the name of Van, another friend of Jack. At the moment, Van was in the kitchen, preparing food for the humans.

 _It is interesting to see a vampire cooking like a normal human,_ Nozomi said with a smile.

 _I have relatives living in Japan, so I am familiar with what humans eat. You're lucky I just got back from visiting them,_ Van said as he brought to the table typical Japanese dishes made by ingredients he brought back from his trip, including a generous portion of rice on the side, which Hanayo finished it off within few seconds .

 _Hold on. Are you saying that there are vampires in Japan?_ Nico asked as the others started to eat.

 _Of course there is. Just because humans don't see us doesn't mean we don't exist, you know,_ Van said.

As the two spirits have a conversation with the humans, a new person abruptly comes walking in. It was the werewolf from before.

 _Hey Jack, I smelled something good, I-_ Bell paused when he saw the nine humans next to Jack.

 _Ahh! That's not fair. You were going to eating the humans without me,_ Bell said frantically.

 _EHHHHH?!_ the humans screamed.

 _No, they are guests in my house. So we are not eating the humans._ Jack said, making his guests breathing a sigh of relief.

 _Ehhhhhhhh,_ Bell said with disappointment.

 _So how did you humans come into this world?_ Jack said.

The girls looked at each another before one of them started speaking.

 _To tell you the truth, we are not sure how we got here_ , Honoka said.

 _Then tell us what happened before you came to our world,_ Van said as the three spirit listen to the humans' story.

From what the humans had told them, there had been an outbreak of children falling into a coma state. Some of the children included family members of the girls. At the time, they were staying at Honoka's home for a sleepover when they heard a loud scream from another room. The girls went to find Yukiho, Honoka's sister, on her bed screaming and thrashing in her sleep. Before long, they felt the space around them distorting, eventually finding themselves falling into a dark void.

When they regain their senses, they were already in this world, evidently spooking the residents.

After finishing their story. The werewolf raised one of his hands.

 _Excuse me, but I have a question._

 _What is it?_ Nozomi asked.

When you guys got dragged into this world, did you remember hearing a booming, heinous laugh and seeing a purple mist around your sister? Bell asked as he looked at Honoka.

 _That's right. How did you know?_ Honoka said.

 _Jack, there is no doubt about it. This is definitely the work of the Duke,_ the werewolf said with a serious tone.

Jack's eyes darken and clenched his fist.

 _Who is this Duke fellow, nya?_ Rin asked.

 _The Duke is a Halloween spirit like us, but he is a pompous jerk that was always trying challenge the previous ruler, Jack's father, proclaiming himself as the true ruler of Halloween_ , the vampire said.

 _Not only that, but the Duke takes things too far,_ Bell said.

 _Why do you mean, nya?_ Rin said.

Jack explains to the humans about fear as a source of energy for Halloween spirits.

 _What makes the Duke very dangerous is his ability to enter the dreams of people, giving them terrible nightmares. Even we Halloween spirits are not immune to his power,_ the vampire said with a grimace.

 _It is possible that the Duke is kidnapping the childrens' essences to make himself more powerful by trapping their minds into a never-ending nightmare,_ Jack said as he put his finger on his chin.

 _Never-ending nightmare? What is that?_ Maki asked.

 _Imagine having to live with your worst nightmare for eternity. The constant terror would drain the fear out of the children until their life force is gone. Basically, the Duke would use the children like a battery,_ Bell responded.

The girls were horrified of the idea of their loved ones experiencing such a cruel torture.

 _Right now, the Duke is trapped by a barrier set up by the previous leader although I guess it doesn't stop the Duke from entering dreams,_ Van said.

Jack gets up from his seat and goes to the nearest window to open it and point his finger to an ominous black mansion far away.

 _That is where the Duke is at and most likely where your loved ones are been held,_ Jack said.

 _Then we have to go there._ Honoka said as she and the others stood up and started to move before stopped by Jack and his friends.

 _No, you can't. It is too dangerous for you humans. We spirits will handle this._ Jack said.

 _But we can't just stay here and do nothing!_ Honoka said with desperation in her tone.

 _That's right. Who knows what the Duke is doing to my sister!_ Eli said.

 _Only someone as strong can Jack can go toe to toe with someone like the Duke. Besides, what can mere humans can do? Not just the Duke, but everything in that mansion would make normal humans pass out from fear,_ Van said.

 _Yeah, It's not like you guys can use fear to defend yourself,_ Bell said.

The humans looked down with sad faces and feelings of helplessness, which seems to bother Jack for some reason.

 **Wait a minute.**

 _Excuse me for a moment, I will be right back,_ Jack said as he went directly to his bedroom, leaving behind confused looks.

When he reached his bed, Jack promptly moved it to the side to reveal a hidden small door on the floor.

After using the latch to open it, he retrieved from the small compartment a small brown chest.

Jack came back to the living room after putting his bed back into place with the item in hand.

 _Ahh! That is…!_ Bell said as he pointed a finger at the _chest_ that Jack was carrying under his arm.

 _What is it?_ Umi asked.

Jack placed the chest on the table in front of everyone in the living room and lift the lid to reveal an assortment of shining, colored gems of different shapes. This was something that Jack was working on, but never had the chance to use them.

 _OOHHHHH!_ The faces of the humans ranged from excitement to awe as they surrounded the chest.

 _These are called materia. If you humans are serious in rescuing your friends from the Duke, then each of you should take one,_ Jack said.

 _Really?! Thank you so much, Jack!_ Honoka said, taking a round, red-orange stone.

 _So pretty,_ Hanayo said as she eyed a light green stone.

 _And soooo cute!,_ Kotori said as another darker green stone.

 _Harasho…_ Eli said as she held a light blue gem in her hand.

 _I sense a powerful force from this one,_ Nozomi said smiling while grabbing a dark, purple stone.

 _It's so shiny! nya,_ Rin said, holding a yellow stone.

 _I think this one suits Nico-nii the best,_ Nico said, holding a bright pink stone in the air.

 _I have seen better jewels before,_ Maki said with disinterest as she took a red stone.

 _Are you sure these will help us?_ Umi said, taking a dark blue stone.

 _These materia should prevent your fear from escaping out and also provide extra protection,_ Van explained.

 _Protection?_ Eli said.

 _Each stone possesses a different power, which will come in handy for where we are going,_ Bell said with a smile.

 _In order to stop the Duke, we will need to take some careful measures. The Duke is not someone to be taken lightly. Even so, are you all still willing to come with us to the mansion?_ Jack said with a serious look.

The humans look at each other before nodding and facing Jack.

 _We will do whatever it takes to bring back our loved ones, so please help us_ , Honoka said as she made a deep bow, making the other girls to do the same.

 _Ok. So here is the plan….._

* * *

 ** _If there are any corrections needed, let me know._**

 ** _Stay tuned and Please review._**


End file.
